Arc☆V PreCure
also known as Arc☆V Pretty Cure is a 2017 Japanese magical boy manga and anime series created by CureKurogane, Toei Animation, and Izumi Todo. The series' motifs are magic and wizards, showing some elements from the 2016 Pretty Cure series, Mahou Tsukai PreCure! ''and the 2013 Kamen Rider series, ''Kamen Rider Wizard. Synopsis *''Arc☆V PreCure episodes '' In a world called the Land of Magic, filled with magical creatures, witches, and warlocks, a young witch-in-training named Melody discovered that a dark evil called the Phantoms have attacked the Land in desire to take over its magic but in order to do it, they must find a magical item called the Crystal Score. Melody is told that in order to have the Phantoms stopped, she must find the five legendary wizards, the Pretty Cure. She arrives on Earth to start on her search and there she meets Honoo Hashirou, a friendly 17-year-old boy who is a second year at Matsutake Prep High School. When one of the Phantoms appeared from out of nowhere, Hashirou unleashes a great force of magic right before their eyes! Characters Pretty Cures / Hashirou is a 17-year-old who is in his second year at Matsutake Prep High School. He is a happy-go-lucky young man who loves action movies and soccer, but he's mostly into fantasy novels such as Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Soon after he discovers that he has magic resonating within him, he can transform into Cure Salamander, the Fiery Wizard of Courage and must learn how to use his new powers wisely. His theme color is orange/red and his magic is Flame. / Yuuki is a second year at Matsutake Prep High School, who shown to be athletic like Hashirou. He is the captain of the boys' volleyball team, and shows a lot of team spirit and even great smiles. Yuuki loves to bring in the adrenaline when it comes to competing in sports, but sometimes he gets overexcited and naive forcing the others to restrain him. As the second member of the team, Yuuki transforms into Cure Halo, the Shining Wizard of Rhapsody. His theme color is pink and his magic is Holy. / Keita is the third member of the Arc-V team as well as one of the students at Matsutake Prep High School. He is shown to be very serious and responsible when it comes to schoolwork and isn't very good at sports, and is shown to have the highest grades in his classes. Keita comes from a middle-class family and has parents who are overseas, leaving him under the care of his older brother, Hayato. As the third member of the team, Keita transforms into Cure Garuda, the Vivid Wizard of Kindness. His theme color is yellow and his magic is Storm. / Juusuke is the fourth member of the Arc-V team, followed by being one of the students at Matsutake Prep High School. He is the tallest of the five and is very laid-back and calm. Juusuke is very lazy and often sleeps a lot, but don't be fooled... he is very intelligent. He lives alone due to his parents' divorce and he doesn't show any anger towards anyone, unless it involves his friends. As the fourth member, Juusuke transforms into Cure Arion, the Wild Wizard of Power. His theme color is green and his magic is Zephyr. / The last member of the Arc-V team, and one of the students at Matsutake Prep High School. Kenshin comes from a high-class family whom he doesn't have a strong relationship. His parents don't pay attention to him since he's the oldest of the family and barely spends time with them. Kenshin shows to be cold and distant, and would often act hostile towards other people especially to the other Cures, which annoys Hashirou. But in reality, Kenshin is shown to be very lonely and often feels guilty for his cold outer shell. As the fifth member of the team, Kenshin transforms into Cure Royal, the Crystal Wizard of Wisdom. His theme color is blue and his magic is Aqua. The Land of Magic Melody is a young witch-in-training to become one of the greatest witches in the Land of Magic. Since her start, her magical skills were incredibly poor and gets picked on by most of her peers. She was about to give up on her magic until she was sent to the Human World to recruit the Pretty Cures, and train them to use their magic to fight the Phantoms. Gaston is one of the S-class wizards in the Land of Magic. He is one of the most powerful wizards and the most handsome, getting the girls to fall for his charms. At first, the Arc-V Cures see Gaston as arrogant and self-centered, due to Melody's annoyance towards him. But, this wizard is actually very kind and a jokester, having the talent to make people laugh aside of his magic skills being great. Gaston is over 300 years old, but gains immortality due to him becoming a full-fledged wizard and has a frightening temper when he is called "old man" mostly by Hashirou. He followed Melody after discovering that she has been sent to the Human World to train the Cures. Phantoms The main antagonist of the series. He is a mysterious wizard who wants to obtain the Crystal Score and use it to bring chaos to both the Human World and the Land of Magic. : The first general of the Phantoms. Jacob is the frontman of the four Phantom generals, who is shown to be polite and gentle but is very cold and heartless when in battle. : The second general of the Phantoms. Lyra is a beautiful woman but don't let her appearance fool you. She is dark and sinister behind Jacob and is an incredible singer, which she uses that ability to hypnotize anyone. : The third general of the Phantoms. : The fourth and last general of the Phantoms. : The monsters of the day. Minor Characters Items The main transformation device of the Arc-V Cures. It is a large circular compact mirror with the power to communicate with others, and transform into their Cure forms. To transform, the boys need their Wizard Charms and yell out, "Wizard Magical Transmutation!". Locations * - The Cures hometown and main setting of the series. Media Episodes Trivia Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Arc☆V PreCure Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:CureKurogane